1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery and crossbows, more specifically to a self-centering anti-dry fire device for a crossbow. The disclosed anti-dry fire device automatically centers the arrow on the bow string when the archer loads the arrow into the crossbow.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,614 to Darlington et al. discloses a crossbow with improved trigger mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,990 discloses a dry-fire prevention mechanism for crossbows. U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,123 to Summers et al. discloses a crossbow trigger. U.S. Pat. No. 7,814,984 to Giroux discloses a anti dry-fire device for crossbows. U.S. Pat. No. 9,255,754 to Kempf discloses a crossbow lock mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 9,255,754 is hereby incorporated into this application by reference in its entirety. Centering of the arrow with the bow string is critical with relation to accuracy. It appears that the prior art does not teach or suggest an arrow self-centering device for a crossbow. Patent application Ser. No. 15/626,207 to Kempf et al. is hereby incorporated into this patent application by reference in its entirety.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a self-centering anti-dry fire device for a crossbow, which includes an improved seer lock lever that automatically centers the arrow as the arrow is nocked into the string-holding latch of a crossbow.